General Kevin
Story Kevin makes his way to the hanger, where he sees two people waiting for him. Kevin recognizes one of them, and smiles. Kevin: Eddy! What’s up?! Eddy: Kevin! (The two shake hands.) It’s been too long. How’s John and Gwen doing? Kevin: Good. They’re probably bawling without me. (Kevin’s face becomes puzzled.) Is that a Level 9 Holster Cannon? Eddy: Yep. I’ve been modifying it, trying to make it the ultimate Techadon destroyer. That’s been my main focus ever since the first Techadon incident. Kevin: Are you using regular charge shots, or are you going higher? Eddy: I’m trying to go with a pulse wave device, knowing how effective it was for John at Geonosis. Kevin: Right. John misses you, man. I don’t quite get it, but he mentions you at least once a week. Eddy: Really?! Wow. He was my first friend, and it seems like he was a good choice. Kevin: Once this is all over, you, me and John. I know this nice alien bar I’m taking you to. Guy’s night out. (Kevin turns, and notices a blond girl standing there for the first time. She was shorter than Gwen, being younger as well. She was wearing her Plumbers’ suit, covering her regular clothes.) Who are you? Girl: Uh, Lucy Mann, sir. I, uh, just graduated. Kevin: I recognize you. You were there during that training exercise with Tack. Lucy: Yes sir. I was sent to get the flag, and you and Gwen captured me. (Lucy then looks at the ground, nervously.) Eddy: She’s a bit shy. Kevin: Ah. We’ll have to fix that. (Then, a clone with orange markings on his armor approaches.) Clone: Sir! I’m Fritz, your second-in-command. Kevin: Fritz? That’s your name? Fritz: Yes sir. Now, if you’re ready, it’s time to go. Kevin: Alright. (Turns to Eddy and Lucy.) Let’s get this war started! End Scene The clones have set up a base in the desert of Khoros, red sand blowing everywhere. Eddy was in his Plumbers’ uniform, with no helmet. He is wearing goggles and has a green scarf over his face. He is watching the clones movements, when Lucy approaches, in the same outfit except for a yellow scarf. Lucy: Is the General back yet? Eddy: No, and it’s been two weeks. I’m ready for some action. Lucy: Did you think war would be one constant rush? War is, terrible. Those weeks of waiting, then the death. Eddy: Sounds like you’ve had experience. Lucy: Uh, well. (Lucy clears her throat.) I’ll, uh, just be waiting back at my tent. (Lucy walks away, and Eddy shakes his head, and looks through binoculars. He then spots a small group of clones, led by Kevin, who was in his regular outfit with goggles and a bright red scarf. They make it back. Eddy: Well, how did it go? Kevin: We’ll discuss it in the meeting tent. Fritz, get Lucy. Fritz: Yes sir! (Fritz runs off. Kevin and Eddy arrive in the tent, while Fritz arrives with Lucy a few moments later.) Lucy: Hello, General. How’d it go? Kevin: Well, we had success. Gar of the Red Wind has agreed to allow us to fight with him. Eddy: Finally! Some action! Kevin: Sort of. We’re only allowed to go after any Separatist robots. We’re not allowed to seek out battle with the Tetramand of the House of Blue Waves. Fritz: In honesty, I’m glad for it. I wouldn’t want to fight a Tetramand, especially that Princess Looma. Kevin: Agreed, but it’s hard for a Plumber victory if we don’t fight. Still, this will keep their pride high and representative in the Senate happy. Lucy. Lucy: (Nervously.) Sir? Kevin: You’re in charge. Eddy, we’re going on patrol. Grab your gear. Eddy: Uh, yes sir! (Eddy runs off.) End Scene It is now nighttime, and the winds have died down. Kevin and Eddy are walking, Kevin now wearing a belt with a blaster in the holster. Eddy has his backpack on him. Eddy: Okay, what are we doing? Kevin: On the way to the Red Wind kingdom, I spotted Sevenseven. Eddy: That bounty hunter working for Jarrett? Kevin: Yeah. He didn’t attack you, right? Eddy: Right. Kevin: That means that he was waiting for me. So, even if he does suspect a trap, he’ll most likely attack. And you’ll have my back. Eddy: Nice to know you trust me. Then, the ground breaks, and Krabb was in front of them. Kevin: Krabb?! (Then, Sevenseven and Sixsix fly in, and Vulkanus appears.) It's a hit! Sevenseven’s hand morphs into a cannon, while Sixsix pulls out blasters, the two firing at them. Kevin grabs his blaster, absorbing the metal, able to take the blaster fire. Krabb fires a laser at Eddy, who’s backpack activates, forming a robot arm over Eddy’s, as he uses it to block the attack. Vulkanus charges at them. Kevin morphs his hand into a mace, and he fires it at Vulkanus, hitting and piercing his robot suit, knocking him down. Krabb fires a slime rope, wrapping around Eddy’s arm. Eddy’s eyes glow turquoise, and electricity travels up the rope, electrocuting and short circuiting Krabb, who collapses. Eddy: Whew! That was close. Kevin: Eddy! Need a hand! Kevin forms his hand into a flat plate, and shoots spikes from it at Sevenseven and Sixsix. The two dodge, firing back. Vulkanus stands back up, and Eddy appears in front of him. He raises his hand, and fires a disk at Vulkanus. It attaches itself to the robot suit, and it deactivates, Vulkanus following over. Vulkanus: Ugh! I, can’t escape! Eddy: Exactly. Out of Sixsix’s shoulders are arms, and they throw grenades. Kevin runs and dodges the explosion. Eddy raises his hand, firing a laser. Sixsix’s jet pack is hit, and he falls. Kevin runs to meet him, punching Sixsix and knocking him out. Sevenseven throws a grenade down, and it explodes, causing a sandstorm to envelop the area. Sevenseven flies out, escaping. Kevin: (Coughing.) What was that? Eddy: Wind grenade. Level 12 tech. Pretty advanced. (Kevin then looks around, seeing the three downed bounty hunters.) Kevin: Not bad, Eddy. Eddy: I didn’t do much. Kevin: Despite defeating all three of them yourself, yeah, you did nothing. Now, let’s get them back. We’ve got ourselves some prisoners. Characters *Kevin Levin *Eddy *Lucy Mann *Commander Fritz Villains *Sevenseven *Sixsix (first re-appearance) *Vulkanus *Kraab (first re-appearance) Trivia *This is the first time Sevenseven and Sixsix are seen together. *Kraab makes his first appearance since Hunted (John Smith 10). *Kevin's group is on Khoros. General Kevin General Kevin Category:John Smith 10: Clone Wars Arc